The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a landing pad.
Elements of semiconductor devices have been reduced or minimized according to the high integration of the semiconductor devices. Accordingly, the width of an interconnection line between the elements and the cross-sectional area of a contact plug that is connected between the elements has been gradually reduced. Due to this, when a lower capacitor electrode is connected to a contact plug having a small cross-sectional area, a contact area with the contact plug may be limited and thus there may be a limit in lowering contact resistance.